parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoofs Of The Little Mermaid Cast: * Ariel - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Prince Eric - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Ursula - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) * Flounder - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Sebastian - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * King Triton - Chip (Disney) * Ariel's Sisters - Rita (Flushed Away) Sam Sparks (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Jessie (Toy Story 2) and Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) * Harold The Seahorse as Himself * Scuttle - Pig (Angry Birds) * Floatsam and Jetsam - Scud (Toy Story) and Aplha (Up) * Grimsby - Woody (Toy Story) * Max as Himself * Chef Louis - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) * Carlotta - Bo Peep (Toy Story) * and More Scenes *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 1: Fathoms Below/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 2: Danny's Concert (Daughters Of Chip) *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 3: Minnie Mouse At The Suken Ship *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 4: Minnie Mouse Meets Pig *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 5: Nightmare Moon Watches Minnie Mouse *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 6: Part Of Your World *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 7: To The Surface *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 8: The Storm at The Sea *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 9: Mickey Mouse Is Saved/Part Of Your World (Reprise) *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 10: Under The Sea *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 11: Minnie Mouse's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 12: Nightmare Moon's Lair (Poor Unfortunate Souls) *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 13: In Mickey Mouse's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 14: Dinner In The Castle (Les Poissons) *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 15: A Tour Of The Kingdom *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 16: Kiss The Girl *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 17: Nightmare Moon Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 18: The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 19: The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 20: Nightmare Moon's Wrath *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 21: A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Part 22: End Credits Movie Used: The Little Mermiad *Clips From Movies and TV Shows Used *Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed In The House Of Mouse (2001) *Toy Story 12&3 *Flushed Away *Cats Don't Dance *Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers *My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic *Finding Nemo *Zootopia *Angry Birds Toons *Lilo and Stitch *Spongebob SquarePants *Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 1&2 *All Dogs To Heaven *The Lion Guard *Family Guy *All Madagscar Flims *The Smurfs (2011) *The Smurfs 2 *A Bugs Life *Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Horrid Henry *The Fairly Oood Parnets *The Secret Life Of Pets *Space Jam *Home On The Range *Teletubbies *Wreck It Ralph *Winnie The Pooh (2011) *Up (2009) *All Shrek Flims *My Little Pony Equestira Girls *The Croods *Rio 1 & 2 *Mickey Donald and Goofy The Three Mukskteers (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 Clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 Clash Ck.wav *3 clash good *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *coolsaber.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Minnie Mouse will be wearing Tess's red and white striped bikini from What A Way To Make A Living, including May Maple's blue swimcap and goggles from Pokemon, and will be wearing Ariel's clothing and shoes. *Mickey Mouse will be wearing blue and white striped trunks and will be wearing Prince Eric's clothing. *Nightmare Moon, with two arms, having grown two other arms, will carrying four lightsabers, such as one being blue, two being red, and one being green, because these four lightsabers will have the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Minnie Mouse will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Mickey Mouse will also pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will also have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *When they defeat Nightmare Moon, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse get married. *Danny will pick up a yellow saber staff, that will have the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Chip will pick up two lightsabers, such as one being light pink and the other being light orange, because those two lightsabers will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav sound effects Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs